Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a method for fixing glass substrates and a method for preparing a flexible display device.
During the latest ten years, a rapid progress happens in the field of panel display, and great improvements are achieved with regard to screen size and displaying quality. Through continuous efforts, performances of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) in various aspects have closed to the levels of conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, and a tendency of replacing the CRT displays with LCDs obviously occurs.
As production capacity for panel display products increases continuously, the competition among manufacturers is also becoming brutal, and all manufacturers, while improving performance of panel display products continuously, are making efforts to reduce production costs for panel display products, thereby strengthen their market competitive powers. A flexible display device has characteristics of bendability, which enables it suitable for many applications in need of curved display, such as smart card, e-paper, smart tags, and applications suitable for conventional displays. Furthermore, in the future, flexible display devices may take an enormous market share in the field of panel display products with its fantastic beautiful appearance.
Conventionally, flexible display devices are mainly manufactured based on organic material substrates, for example, cholesteric phase LCD, electrophoresis display, and OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Display) or the like manufactured on organic substrates such as polyimide, polythylene terephthalate films (PET), polyethylene terephthalate (PETP) and the like. Glass substrates are superior to organic material substrates in light transmittance, chemical stability, water-proof capability and dielectric performance; moreover, ultrathin glass substrates also have good flexibility; however, because of the fragility of glass substrates, the application of glass substrates in large-size screen  panel display products is remarkably limited, and it is also very difficult to separately transfer and process ultrathin glass substrates.